


Underschool-An UNDERTALE high school AU

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School AU, I swear, Jokes, M/M, No Sex, Other, all the monsters are human, chara the ghost, frisk in high school orientation, high-schooltale, hightale, humantale, its going to be great, papyrus is the waterboy, puns, that would be weird, underschool, undertale - Freeform, undyne is the leader of all the sports teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the undertale monsters are (mostly) all human teenagers, and frisk is there for orientation. He's the only kid who shows up, and than a snow storm traps everyone in the school</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Mostly me just wanting a highschool AU for undertale. And I hadn't seen any so why the hell not. UNDERTALE belongs to Toby Fox. All the characters belong to Toby Fox. The events are loosely based on the canon of UNDERTALE. I do not claim anything but the specifics of the AU belong to me

Frisk stood outside the tall dark brick building in the cold of winter. They had been the only kid to climb mt.ebott to get to the high-school for orientation, and it was freezing. They slowly pushed open the door entering into a room with a single bed of golden flowers. They shrugged at this and continued into the next room where they saw a tall boy wearing green jeans, a green shirt, and had a head covered in long golden hair. He tapped his foot impatiently. Frisk thought to themself 'is this the welcoming committee?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk does a thing. Flowey does a thing too

The stranger who seemed to be a male turned around to face frisk. "HOWDY! I'm FLOWEY! FLOWEY the WELCOMING COMMITTEE!" He said with a perky heir about him. It was slightly underwhelming seeing how small the welcoming committee was. "You're new to the HIGH SCHOOL arentcha? Golly you must so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" It sounded like a threat but frisk moved closer to hear what they imagined would be wise words. FLOWEY looked around, as if looking for people. "I guess I'll old me will have to do, ready? Here we go!" FLOWEY said grabbing frisks arm and leading them into a black room with a white square on the floor. FLOWEY stepped into position slightly above the square, and frisk stepped into it. Flowey spoke again pointing at frisks chest "you see that? That's your SCHOOL SPIRIT, the very culmination of your being! To grow your SCHOOL SPIRIT needs LOVE! And down here LOVE is shared through friendliness pellets!" He held up his fist and spoke again "hey you want LOVE right? Well I'll share some with you!" His friendly smile turned into a grin as he leaped towards frisk his fist in the air and suddenly, was shot down and into the darkness with a bright red apple. "Oh what a cretin, torruring a sweet innocent youth." A sweet voice said coming nearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay stuff and things


	3. Goats and snails

They tensed as a tall woman came into view through a tall, dark doorway "hello my child, I am Toriel teacher of family studies" Toriel said to frisk, taking their hand. Frisk wasn't sure whether or not to trust Toriel but deep down they felt that Toriel wouldn't purposefully hurt them. As a result frisk didn't attempt to run or fight, they let Toriel lead them. Eventually in the journey after passing through several corridors, Toriel left them with a phone as she left to do something. Frisk passed through more halls until reaching a classroom, where they found Toriel. "Oh hello my child! How did you get here so quickly? Oh no matter I have made something for you" she handed Frisk a plate with a slice of pie on it. Frisk took it with a warm smile letting Toriel lead them over to her desk. She than pulled out a book and began reading snail facts to them. Frisk simply sat and listened contently. Frisk looked around as try listened, suddenly seeing through the window a huge storm had erupted.  
They sighed standing up and walking towards a door to leave, but Toriel grabbed there shoulder "my child you should not leave yet you have plenty of time" she stated pulling them back towards her desk. Frisk had to get this orientation over so they could go home! Who knew what they're parents where thinking right now with this weather? They attempted to leave again getting closer to the door. Toriel stopped them again saying the same thing and pulling them back. They tried again finally reaching the door, only to be blocked by Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give suggestions of how to portray battle in the comments!


	4. The heart is as strong as the soul, the soul as strong as the spirit

As she blocked frisks way she spoke "My child, I cannot let you past, it is too dangerous! The people out there will bully you, and take from you! And Asgore will only blame you for it! Stay in this room here while the storm passes. Stay where you are safe!" Frisk looked the woman in the eye, they had to get out there to complete orientation! And nothing would stand in there way. They begin to attempt to reason with her, but she does not listen. She tries her best to sit them down but frisk dodges everything. Eventually she begins to grow tired, and she speaks to frisk as she stands before them "my child, I believe you are ready" frisk hugged her, and moved through the door. It closed behind them and locked with a click. As they began to move they heard a voice 'oh helllooooo there loser. See you made it this far without fucking up. And anyways why is Tories calling you my child? I'm her kid, just because I'm dead I don't get the same respect?' The voice laughed 'my name is Chara, Chara dreamurr' frisk looked around confused, until someone floated down in front of them with a smug grin. 'And so far your the only one who can see me, so welcome to crazy town, population you' they laughed 'I'll leave you be for now but I'll be back later you can bet your bottom dollar' they floated off to somewhere unseen. Frisk moved forward through another door into a hallway with a flickering light. They made there way down it through the darkness, accidentally stepping on a pencil and snapping it. That's when they heard footsteps besides their own. They looked behind them seeing a shadowy figure, and they began to run like hell. They soon came up to some sort of desk barricade, where they turned around to face whoever had come after them. They watched them near and they spoke. "What's wrong? Don't know how to greet a friend? Shake my hand." They slowly lifted up their hand to the strangers, bracing for a switchblade or a needle or something of equal not goodness. Instead, they heard a long noise. [i]phweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee[/i] it was a whoopee cushion. All the lights turned on as the stranger bent over laughing "HAHAHA oh my god it's good every time. Old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, never gets old" frisk looked at them confused. This was the strangest encounter yet, and no one had bothered to explain anything to them. Frisk assumed orientation would be a bit less scatterbrained, maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this prologue, I will write more when I can


End file.
